Dolor
by geneshaft
Summary: Naruto está muerto, por su culpa su rubio amante no volverá a verle, no volverá a besarle, nunca.Sin embargo aun queda él, la sangre del rubio, la juventud de aquel joven porque ambos son tan parecidos, identicos no importa que tenga 13 años ni sea su hjo


Sentado en un sillón se encontraba descansando su cabeza tranquilamente mientras sentía como el sueño lo embargaba, se preguntaba ¿qué pasaría?, dócilmente acomodado mientras suspiraba los recuerdos pasaban como flashes por su mente.

Acaso ¿no haría algo?, el precisamente que había luchado tanto en la vida, precisamente que peleo siempre, mostrando su sonrisa, luchando por la aceptación de todos, hasta conseguirla ahora estaba ahí postrado en esa silla inmunda mientras sentía como su vida se iba apagando lentamente cada respiración era más difícil, cada suspiro.

-"Sasuke"

Era todo lo que podía pensar, en ese maldito hombre al que amaba con un amor enfermizo, pero que no podía vivir sin él sin su piel, al que rogaba por sus besos y caricias él, convirtiéndolo en un despojo humano, en un juguete roto sin voluntad por él.

-"así termina tu vida Naruto Uzumaki" menuda mierda –mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de amargura-"supongo que al menos estarás mejor sin mi"

Su respiración se fue bajando, sentía el ligero cosquilleo y adormecimiento por su cuerpo, mientras el veneno empezaba a hacer su efecto, pensando sobre su vida.

-"Naoko, Minato, katsue lo lamento, lamento haber sido tan débil, lamento no haber podido defender a mi esposa y dejarles solos, siento no servir ni siquiera para ser padre"

Lamentaba todo, su debilidad pero no podría hacer nada mas no supo defender o no quiso mejor dicho enfrentarse a él, solo agacho la cabeza fingiendo que no pasaba nada, fingiendo la dulce sonrisa con las infidelidades, luego aguantando todo , inclusive aguantar el que tuviera hijos, dedicado a recibir migajas de él, siendo solo su puta personal nada más.

Todo a lo largo de años y años y no encontró otra solución que esa, sentir como su vida se iba arrancando de él, en cierta manera le llenaba de paz, aunque ya no habría Sasuke, estaría solo y eso le llenaba de dolor, quería a Sasuke pero a quien quería engañar de seguir así como estaban no solo se arrastraría él, probablemente lo aria también con sus pequeños hijos que no tenían culpa alguna.

Además tan solo adelantaba unos meses su muerte, solo unos meses, estaba desahuciado hacia un año, ¿que más daba?, egoísta por una vez en su vida quería ser egoísta.

Egoísmo que poco tiempo después arrastraría a minato.

---------

Por el pasillo del hospital de Konoha la doctora Sakura Hanuro iba pasando llevando de la mano a dos infantes, esperaba con eso alegrar un poco el estado anímico de Naruto, empezarían pronto a utilizar un nuevo tratamiento que acababan de descubrir, era un prototipo pero seguramente funcionaria, había funcionado bien en animales, dando un 100% de recuperación en todos los casos.

Estaba tan contenta, le daría la nueva noticia a Naruto.

-¿Papa está mejor?-pregunto minato con interés-

-si lo está-respondió con una sonrisa-

El pequeño puerto de 13 años la miro estudiándola con aquellos ojos azules puestos fijamente en los suyos, la pequeña igualmente le vio ambos con el atisbo del miedo, miedo de perderle y quedarse solos.

-cálmense-dijo Sakura- encontramos una forma de curarle, -mientras abrasaba a la pequeña Naoko que estaba aguantando el llanto- ¿no queremos que Papa les vea así no?-limpiando las lagrimas del rostro de la pequeña-

--pe...ro, es que si papa se mue...re yo-decía la pequeña aferrándose las ropas de Sakura-

-eso no pasara ya verás como papa estará bien, es muy fuerte y estaremos todos juntos, que el próximo mes es cumpleaños de tío Sasuke y debemos ir-dijo minato dándole una sonrisa zorruna como las que anteriormente solía dar Naruto-

Sakura miro al pequeño con añoranza, esa sonrisa era la misma de Naruto, la misma que hacía años fue sustituida por sonrisas amargas, la mirada radiante que fue sustituida por una opaca y sin brillo, el mismo joven con esperanzas en el futuro y optimista sustituido por el adulto gris de hoy. No provoco sino que soltara un largo suspiro.

Continuando con su caminata, llegaban a la habitación donde estaba el rubio, ambos niños ansiosos, Asia días no veían a su papa, ambos con la esperanza puesta en los ojos, la pequeña cargaba una tarjeta, junto con su hermano de apoyo.

Mas una vez llegaron, nunca se esperaron encontrar aquello.

-------

-Naruto-dijo Sakura mientras entraba con los niños-

Mas no pudo decir casi nada sin que los pequeños se abalanzaran contra el

-niños cuidado su papa no es...ta-viendo el semblante de Naruto-

-Papa esta frio-sacudiéndolo- otra vez le dieron sedante ttebayo-dijo minato-

Mas Sakura se acerco, los niños empezaron a impacientarse, no eso no eso no pensaba Sakura, pero cuando lo toco Naruto ya no respiraba, tenía las manos frías.

Solo agacho la mirada frente al semblante de los niños, Naoko diciendo el porqué del frio de su Papa, mientras minato intentando no ver sus sospechas decía que estaba sedado.

-¿esta sedado no?-mirando a Sakura- Papa está durmiendo-

Sakura no respondió gruesas lagrimas salieron de su rostro, el resto fueron gritos que se escucharon por todo el Hospital, llantos minato aferrándose a su padre, gritando el porqué mientras Naoko absorta a todo lloraba abrasada por Sakura.

Las noticias fueron dadas inmediatamente, el Hokage había muerto, con horror en la autopsia pudieron comprobar el Suicidio, también encontraron cuatro cartas junto a la cama del rubio dos para sus hijos, una para Sakura y sus amigos y otra para él, para Sasuke.

El llanto y la culpa no se hicieron esperar, las lagrimas de impotencia y dolor.

Ahora en el entierro, todos iban de negro, mostrando los respetos al cuerpo fallecido del antiguo Hokage.

Fugatsu Uchiha primogénito de los Uchiha, iba de la mano con Naoko, mientras la niña no dejaba de llorar, el que parecía mostrar mas endereza era el Otokage Sasuke Uchiha, vestido de un traje negro, mantenía su estoica mirada, su frialdad aunque por dentro sintiera un mundo de sensaciones de dolor y amargura.

No podía creerlo y no quería, esperaba a que Naruto se levantara de repente, que saltara y dejaran ese juego pero eso no pasaría nunca vería mas a Naruto, nunca.

Tampoco podría escuchar su voz, oler su cabello, no pudo evitar hacer una ligera mueca, Naruto no tenía derecho de hacer lo que hiso, no lo tenía, solo él podía decidir porque Naruto era suyo mas pensar en que seguramente como cuando eran niños Naruto intento rebatirle con su suicidio, a su lado iba Sayuri su esposa y madre de sus hijos.

Sayuri una mujer de ojos verdes y largo cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta vestida como no con un kimono negro, veía todo preocupada, si bien nunca tuvo una relación estrecha con el rubio ella sabía perfectamente de aquella insana relación, como sabia de aquel amor obsesivo de ambos, mirar aquellos ojos negros de su esposo que demostraban aparente frialdad cuando en realidad se moría por dentro.

Recordando como hace días era que recibía la noticia con gritos y llanto, leyendo esa carta, como llego ensangrentado, como ido, tan vulnerable, con tanto dolor.

La primera vez que le veía así y seguramente la ultima en un estado de caos, de rabia, de dolor.

Solo le quedaba acompañarle, lo que nunca se imagino ella ni nadie es lo que pasaría.

La ceremonia paso en silencio, siendo el encargado de decir algunas palabras Sakura.

Alabando su endereza y fuerza de voluntad, la capacidad de amar que tenia y de perdonar,

-porque Naruto sabia lo que era el perdón, nunca odio a nadie por su pasado, bondad que pocas personas poseemos-diciendo esto mientras miraba fijamente a Sasuke-

Cada uno fue dejando una flor en su lapida, Sasuke dejo la suya mientras susurro un "Que dobe eres", los niños estaban ahí, al final minato empezó a gritar.

-¡¿Por qué me dejaste?¡, Papa¡-mientras se tendía en la tumba-¡ Papa¡,

Tuvieron que sujetarlo, Naoko solo se echo a llorar en el pecho de su hijo y el miraba todo.

Esa noche no fue capaz de dormir, al cerrar los ojos recordaba sin poder evitarlo al rubio, su mirada, sus ojos, sus besos.

Fugatsu le había suplicado el llevarse a Naoko, después de todo el era el padrino de ambos niños, debía hacerse cargo de ambos.

aunque con cierta oposición por parte de Sakura insistente en cuidarles ella, terminaron viviendo con el.


End file.
